Drag Queen
by Based Other
Summary: Takara Phoenix is having an contest! Here's my entry! Nico and Percy are forced to join a Drag Queen competition. What will happen? Very OOC and pure humor.


Takara Phoenix's Nicery Summer Contest Entry

Nico and Percy were sitting in chairs, waiting to have their hair on make-up done. "I can't belive Annabeth forced us to do this..." Percy muttered. "I don't know why I agreed to it..." Nico sighed. "Most likely cause she's Annabeth..." Percy replied. A woman came over to them. "Sorry boys, before you get your hair and make up done, you have put on your dresses!" She chriped.

The boys groaned as they were ushered to a dressing room. Nico's dress was thigh length and had sevral flowers on it. The sleeves went up to his elbows and he had a sweet heart neckline.

Percy's was a blue prom dress with many ruffles and bows.

"You can change first. I'll look away." Nico offered. Percy shook his head. "Let's just get changed together. It'll use up less time anyway." Percy assured. Nico agreed. Percy took his shirt off, revealing a well toned body with abs. Nico blushed, taking off his shirt. He had his fair share of muscles too, but Percy was way more muscular. Nico took his pants and shoes off revealing black boxers. "Everything is black with you, huh?" Percy joked. Percy took his pants and shoes off revealing baby blue briefs. Nico managed to get the dress on pretty quick. "Does this look right?" He asked. "If you were a girl and I wasn't dating Annabeth, I would go for you." Percy complimented. Nico rolled his eyed, waiting for Percy to put on the dress.

A few minutes later, and the two had blonde wigs, and make-up, and were ready to go. "Welcome, to America's Next Drag Queen! Were YOU vote on who wins!" An announcer exclaimed. "Our first contestant, Riolu!" She introduced. A boy with a orange dress and brown hair walked on to the stage, giggling like a maniac.

After about twenty contestants were intoduced, it was Percy's turn to go. "Percyilia!" The announcer exclaimed, as Percy walked on stage, waving. In the audience, Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna were laughing their asses off. "I think we got a child of Aphrodite right here, ladies!" Piper laughed. Percy went to the other contestants. "Our final contestant, Bianca!" The announcer spoke, as Nico walked onto the stage, blushing. He was shy for sure. "Ooo, 'Percyilia' has a sister!" Reyna snorted. Nico shyly walked over to the other contestants, trying to avert the gaze of the crowd.

"You've seen them all! Who will be America's Next Drag Queen?!" She exclaimed. The crowd cheered. She walked off stage, handing a pencil and paper to each audience member.

An hour later, and the lady was back on stage. "Alright, the votes are in and we now who 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place are!" She smiled. "3rd place...Elaine!" She cheered. A boy wearing a white dress was cheering, jumping up and down as his name was called. "2nd place...Riolu!" She revealed. The same boy from before cheered and hugged his fellow winner.

"And now, the true Amerca's Next Top Drag Queen is...Percyilia!" She exclaimed. Percy looked shocked. "Me?" He said. Nico congratulated him. The winners got their prizes. Nico and Percy changed out of their clothes and took of the wigs. They met with Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth. "See, something good did come out of you doing this." Annabeth laughed. Percy and Nico glared at her. "Umm girls? LETS GO!" She yelled, laughing and running away from them. Reyna and Piper quickly followed her. "I gotta say Percy. You looked smokin'!" Nico said. Then he realalized what he said, blushing. "Ehh, thanks?" Percy replied. Then Nico manned up. "Percy. I have a crush on you. And I'm gay." He proudly said. Percy perked up. "Really?" He asked. Nico nodded. "I kinda, sorta like you too..." Percy replied. Then the two, looked into each other's eyes. Green looking into black. They slowly, came closer to each other. Nico was pretty sure there was fireworks when their lips connected. Nico pulled away. "Wait, what about Annabeth?" He asked. "Never mind! Cause I know you'll break up with her for me. Cause your my **Drag Queen"**. Nico said. There lips connected again and Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

Meanwhile, Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper were watching. "Girls, you know what we're doing tonight!" Reyna smiled. The other two cheered, and they all highfived.


End file.
